1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage assemblies, and more particularly to shelfing systems conformed for use with data processing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage of electronic equipment in convenient alignment for periodic use typically entails the resolution of various competing perameters thus rendering the eventual solution often less than optimum. For example, high density storage must necessarily contemplate the cooling requirements of any electronic device which must resolve itself with the security of the installation and cost. Concurrently appearance factors and convenience of storage of various incidental articles must be considered in order to render the whole package as acceptable to the eventual consumer as possible. For this reason various techniques have been sought in the past to simplify the structure resolving these competing functions and it is one such structure uniquely suited for data processing systems that is disclosed herein.